Kagaminette
Kagaminette is the femslash ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Kagami Tsurugi from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Marinette and Kagami original didn't know each other very well, but both of them having a crush on Adrien had caused Marinette and Kagami to see each other as love rivals for his affection; since Marinette thinks that Adrien as eyes for Kagami and vice-versa on Kagami's on end. As for Marinette's Ladybug self, for when Kagami isn't akumatized, is shown to have some respect for the spotted heroine; all while having no idea that Marinette and Ladybug are in fact the same person. The negative attention between Marinette and Kagami eventually died down when they were given a chance to properly get to know one another. Season 2 Marinette first came across Kagami at the fencing tryouts in "Riposte", where she immediately recognizes Kagami through her skills and was surprised as Adrien to learn that Kagami is in fact a girl. Season 3 In "Ikari Gozen", Marinette and Kagami were partnered up in the Friendship day games, which has them working together so they could solve the clubs that will allow them to find the hidden celebrity, Adrien. Marinette wasn't happy with the pair up, as she is worried about the chances of Adrien choosing Kagami over her when they find him, while Kagami, having very little friends in her life and had token part in the game so she could gain one, didn't know how to properly act around Marinette. As she found Marinette odd when she saw her "talking to herself", Marinette on the other hand decides to make their team loss the game so she could keep Kagami away from Adrien; while an unaware Kagami tries to make their pair up work. Marinette later began to regret her choice when she learns through their "swapped" phones how lonely Kagami truly is and why she took part in Friendship Day, to gain one, and once she remembers the message she sent Alya and how it might hurt Kagami when she sees it on her phone; Marinette dashes off to find her. Kagami was indeed hurt by Alay's replied message and had began to fill her up with hurt emotions that attract the action of Hawk Moth, but Marinette talking to Kagami's mother and doing what she can to cover up for her, when she let it slip that Kagami has indeed token part in the games without her mother's permission, diminished those emotions with a happy one in which saves Kagami from getting akumatized, again. The Akuma that was originally meant for Kagami, however, targets her enraged mother and as Marinette hears Tomoe Tsurugi excepting Hawk Moth's "offer" over the phone, she knew that she has to keep Kagami safe from her akumatized mother. When Kagami got captured and imprisoned within Ikari Gozen's armoured body, Marinette goes to her rescue as Ladybug; and after her Lucky Charm sends her to Master Fu she picks the Dragon Miraculous with the soul aim of entrusting it to Kagami. Who uses the beaded choker form Miraculous to become the dragon-themed superheroine, Ryuko. At first Ryuko didn't work well with Ladybug or Cat Noir, until her actions led to Cat Noir getting captured by Ikari Gozen, realizing the mistake of her actions leads to Ryuko believing that she is not worthy to fight along side Ladybug, until Ladybug tells her that she too has made a few mistakes and that she has chosen her to be the temporally holder of the Dragon Miraculous for a reason, as she encourages Ryuko to try again. In which allows them to save Cat Noir and defeat the akumatized villain, and like Cat Noir, Ladybug includes Ryuko in their trademark pound it. Ladybug giving Kagami the Miraculous when he was trapped within one of Hawk Moth's champions, however, has led to him knowing Ryuko's true identity and sadly knew that for Kagami and her loved ones own protection she couldn't entrust her with the Dragon Miraculous again. As Ladybug tells her the sad news, Kagami at first thought that it was because of her earlier actions until the Ladybug explains her reason and as she mentions friends as one of Kagami's loved ones, she tells Ladybug that she doesn't have any friends. In which leads to Ladybug giving Kagami advice about how it isn't importuned in the many or little number of friends she may or may not have, as it is truly about treasuring the true friendships she dose have; and Kagami takes her advice to heart. While Marinette and Kagami may have lost the game, their newly gained friendship was a must greater prize and spent the rest of the day properly getting to know one another. Moments Season 2 Riposte *Marinette is seen looking back at Kagami with a smile, in the end card. Season 3 Ikari Gozen *A freed and ready to fight Ryuko thanks Ladybug for lending her the Dragon Miraculous. *Kagami tells Marinette that she's beginning to understand what Adrien has said about her. *The end card is of Marinette and Kagami taking a selfie together, as friends. Fanon The ship is believed to have began in "Riposte" when a deakumatized Kagami became awe at the sight of Ladybug and the popularity of Kagminette continued to grow after Kagami gives Marinette some tough love advice in "Frozer", and the two finally becoming friends, as well as fellow Miraculous holder allies, in "Ikari Gozen"; which is why fans have the femslash ship rival with the het ship Adrienette. Along with Adrigami (Adrien x Kagami) and the alternate love interest ship, Lukagami (Luka x Kagami). Fandom FAN FICTION : :Marinette/Kagami on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the Trivia *According to Feri González, Kagami isn't limited to the role of alternate love interest, the same with Luka Couffaine. *Both girls are of East Asian descent, since Marinette is half Chinese from her mother's side while Kagami and her family were original from Japan, before moving to Paris France. *A concept art leak at the 2018 Comic Con Experience panel on December 6, reveals that Marinette would one day have the Dragon Miraculous merged with the Ladybug Miraculous, when she uses the choker form Miraculous on herself, to become Dragon Bug, in future episodes. While long before "Ikari Gozen" first aired, another piece of leaked concept art on June 3, 2019 had showed Kagami as a future holder of the Dragon Miraculous. *Since "Ikari Gozen" reveals that Kagami's Chinese Zodiac sigh is Dragon, it seemed fitting that Marinette/Ladybug had given her temporally ownership of the Dragon Miraculous. Gallery Screenshots Kagaminette1 (Riposte).png Kagaminette2 (Riposte).png Kagaminette3 (Frozer).gif Kagaminette4 (Frozer).png Kagaminette5 (Frozer).png Kagaminette (Ikari Gozen).png Ikari Gozen - Ending Card.png Fanart Ryuumari-Mariryuu by beebeebombam.png Kaganette by espanholina.png Kagaminette by miyukey-arts.jpg Marigami by maygc17.jpg Kagamibug by tylerjaay27.png Ladybug amd Ryuuko by Chimpukampu.jpg Marinette kagami BFF by KELLY12v.jpg Variations :Adrigaminette refers to the ship between Adrien, Kagami and Marinette :Lukagaminette refers to the ship between Luka, Kagami and Marinette Navigation